


She's Back

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Once changing her clothes, after her clothes were turned over to trace, Danielle walks to the break room in a daze, trying to fathom what happened when she stops in her tracks to see her ex-girlfriend, Sara Sidle, leaning against the table.





	She's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ion Television, I started watching CSI again and this is based around Warrick's death. The only thing I own in this story is the original characters.

It's been the worst day for the CSI team, especially for Danielle Sanchez. She was the first on scene to a shooting and the victim turned out to be her daughter's godfather and her co-worker, Warrick Brown, who died in her arms. She stands up when she sees Catherine Willows walking over and when Catherine sees the blanket on the ground, covering his body, and the blood saturated on Danielle's top, she didn't want to believe that Warrick was dead.

"I am really sorry." Danielle whispered as tears fill up in her eyes.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HIM!" Catherine yelled at her.

"Catherine, leave her alone." Grissom said to the senior female agent.

"It's ok. If it's ok with you, I want to escort Warrick's body back to the morgue." Danielle softly said to him.

"Yes." Danielle walks beside the body and gets into the waiting van.

Once changing her clothes, after her clothes were turned over to trace, Danielle walks to the break room in a daze, trying to fathom what happened when she stops in her tracks to see her ex-girlfriend, Sara Sidle, leaning against the table. They look at each other and Danielle is really surprised to see Sara there. Like magnets, they gravitate towards each other and tightly hug. Sara looks at her and her heart is slowly breaking when she sees the tears in Danielle's eyes.

"I missed you so much." Danielle softly said.

"I missed you too. I got on the first flight as soon as I heard the news." Sara replied. She places her hand behind Danielle's head and tenderly kisses her forehead, making the younger CSI agent close her eyes.

"I need you to tell me everything." Sara said with her voice hitching and they sit down.

"You don't need to see the picture in your head, Sara." Danielle softly said as Sara holds Danielle's hand between hers.

"Tell me."

"He took a bullet in the neck and I was holding him when he died. But I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I know who did it. Warrick and I were working on a case together where Jeffery McKeen was framing Warrick for murder. So I need you to promise me that if something happens to me that you will look after my daughter for me." Sara looks at her, not quite understanding the last part. The gang walks into the break room and hug Sara.

"We want to help you finish the case you and Warrick were working on." Nick said to Danielle.

"Thanks."

"I'll make the arrangements." Sara said.

"I'll come with you." Greg said.

"Ok, so this is what we have so far." Danielle said to Nick, Catherine, Grissom and Brass inside the evidence room then tells them about Gedda and how the LVPD framed Warrick for murdering him.

"But that's not the biggest thing." Danielle finished.

"What is it?" Grissom asked.

"I was walking towards the alley and saw McKeen talking to Warrick through the window of his car." They look at her.

"Are you positive that it was McKeen?" Brass asked.

"I couldn't hear the gunfire because of the loud music of the club, but I know McKeen's height anywhere. He wiped the gun down, tossed it into Warrick's car, staging a suicide, then walked away."

"That's why were wasn't any gun powder on Warrick's neck." Grissom said.

"If McKeen knows that I'm onto him -"

"You'll end up like Warrick." Nick said and Danielle nods.

"We're definitely not going to let that happen. Not on my watch." Brass said.

"Thank you." Danielle walks to the front desk and smiles when she sees her sister and daughter and carefully picks up the three month old.

"Thank you for bringing her." Danielle said to her sister.

"Not a problem. Everything ok?" She asked.

"Somewhat. Any chance Kevin can drive by the house a couple times throughout the day?"

"Sure."

Sara and Greg walk into Warrick's bedroom to get a suit for him to be buried in. Sara opens the closet door and pulls out a jacket.

"So Danielle has a child?" Sara asked Greg.

"Three month old baby girl. She's cute as a button. This is her." Greg said and shows Sara the picture of the gang with Danielle holding Elizabeth in her arms inside Warrick's apartment.

"Do you know how she got pregnant?"

"She was raped at the Miami Conference for ballistics and the father was her former supervisor. She tricked him on signing away his parental rights and he was charged for sexual assault and got 15 years. We all flew to Miami to support her. She was going to tell you when you left."

"Now I feel like a bigger moron for leaving her." Sara said and Greg looks at her.

"You didn't know. Catherine found her in a hysterical mess and we almost had to commit her. Thankfully, she turned it around and Elizabeth is a happy baby with Danielle being the best Mom to her."

"I figured she would have named her Elizabeth after her favorite TV actress, Elizabeth Montgomery."

As Danielle is in the break room with Elizabeth sleeping in the car seat, Catherine quietly walks into the room.

"Hey. Does Pritchard mean anything?" Catherine softly asked.

"Isn't he an officer?"

"He is. The gun that was used in Warrick's death is from an armed robbery that the gun was supposed to be destroyed." Danielle takes the file and reads it.

"And it wasn't. I want to say a lot of colorful words, but with my baby in the room, not going to happen. If Pritchard and McKeen were in this together, that means that they're running Gedda's book. Really big names are in that book."

"Danielle, I'm sorry about earlier." Catherine softly said.

"It's ok. Heat of the moment."

"Danielle's story checks out about McKeen talking to Warrick and firing the shot." Grissom said to Catherine and Sara when Nick jogs into the room a few hours later.

"Guys, Danielle's gone after McKeen and Pritchard." Nick said.

"What about her daughter?" Catherine asked.

"Still in the break room."

"I'll stay with Elizabeth." Sara said then heads to the break room to see the baby awake. She walks over and gently picks up the baby.

"Phew. You have a dirty diaper." Sara softly said then looks at the three month old, who is looking at her, and slowly smiles.

"You look just like your Mommy. I know that I hurt her really badly when I left before knowing that she was pregnant with you, but I will make this one promise to you. I am going to make your mother happy again. Even if it means me coming back to work here then I will." Sara softly said as she is changing Elizabeth's diaper.

Danielle's entire arm is shaking with anger as she points her gun at McKeen inside the woods after hunting him down. Pritchard died in the car accident, but McKeen had really bad injuries to him.

"Shoot me!" He yelled and she lowers her gun.

"I'm not going to because I will make sure I yell out cop killer in general population." She said as Brass runs over.

"Danielle." Brass said and she looks at him.

"I didn't fire my weapon. As much as I wanted to." She said to the Detective then walks away. She walks to the car and climbs up the hill and Nick hugs her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Catherine asked inside her office to Danielle.

"I wasn't thinking." Danielle said.

"Clearly you weren't. But I'm glad that you're ok." Catherine hugs her.

"Do that again and I will take your badge." Danielle nods.

Sara is holding Elizabeth inside the DNA lab with the lab techs cooing over the baby. Danielle slowly smiles then walks over to the group.

"Ok moochers, I need my baby back." Danielle said then takes Elizabeth and looks at the group, who are all looking at them.

"Don't you all have jobs to do?" She asked and they get back to work. Sara places her hand on Danielle's shoulder as they walk out of the room.

"She's amazing. We played peek-a-boo, she ate, slept, pooped." Sara said.

"Just like a normal baby would. Thank you." Danielle softly said then kisses her cheek. She doesn't want to think about after the funeral because she knew that Sara would be leaving again.

With her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if I want to continue this or not


End file.
